Fantasme Inavoué
by Nyaisuky
Summary: Fanfiction sur Évolution de Kaisuky, écrite par Nyu et Noxae


_Nyu : Si cette histoire a__ vu le jour... c'est la faute à Kaisu ! En fait, on avait prévu de se retrouver sur Skype un après-midi avec Noxae et elle nous avait posé un lapin._**_  
_**

_Du coup, Noxae et moi avons commencé à écrire cette 'punition', une phrase ou un groupe de phrase chacun _

_(on arrêtait pas de se tirer dans les pattes sans le vouloir du coup comme on savait pas où l'autre voulait aller ^^")_

* * *

**Fantasme inavoué.  
**

J'étais dans ma chambre, et je me battais avec mon pantalon, quand soudain, on frappa à la porte. Je me dépêchai de le remonter pour cacher la chose mais elle refusa en se débattant furieusement, me faisant m'emmêler tout seul et tomber par terre dans un boucan pas possible. Rah ! Je retins un juron alors qu'une voix s'élevait derrière la porte :

\- Rei, il faut qu'on se parle.

Mince, c'était cet idiot de Neil en plus.

\- A... Attends, criai-je en me relevant avant de maudire le maudit truc noir désobéissant qui refusait de se cacher à voix basse.

Mais hélas, ce triple débile qui n'avait même pas la décence d'attendre que je sois habillé ouvrit la porte en grand, entrant dans la chambre d'un pas décidé. Et s'arrêta ensuite net, fixant avec des yeux ronds comme des Rondoudous mon membre additionnel. Je vis sa bouche s'ouvrir. Si ce con se mettait à crier, il allait alerter tous le centre Pokémon... Je me plaçai face à lui et tentai de camoufler la chose aussi bien que possible mais je savais qu'il avait vu. Je devais trouver une excuse... ou une échappatoire.

\- Mais c'est quoi ça ? s'exclama-t-il en avançant d'un pas vers moi.

Je me retins de lui renvoyer un "Ta gueule, dégage", pris sur moi, et me forçai à répondre d'une voix calme :

\- Je... suis malade.

\- C'est plus qu'être malade ça, insista cet idiot. C'est... une abomination !

Je soupirai fortement.

\- Et tu crois que je l'ai choisi, peut-être ? Tss...

Je sentais que sous le coup de la colère et de l'énervement, la flamme de ma queue commençait à grandir, et tentai de me calmer.

\- Ferme la porte, j'ai pas envie d'ameuter tous les dresseurs du centre, ajoutai-je.

Lorsqu'il s'exécuta, je me fis la réflexion que j'aurais plutôt dû lui demander de sortir, mais maintenant c'était trop tard et j'étais coincé dans la chambre avec lui. Voyant qu'il continuait à fixer ma queue avec des yeux voltorbineux, je tentai rapidement de changer de sujet :

\- Tu voulais me parler de quoi sinon? …

\- Ça peut attendre... répondit-il sans cesser de contempler ma queue. Tu crois pas que t'as des explications à me faire plutôt ? A nous faire ? C'est à cause de ça que tu nous a planté là à Azuria ?

C'était qu'il insistait en plus. Son ton me forçait à répondre rapidement :

\- Ça ne te regarde pas, ce sont mes problèmes !

J'allais lui dire de foutre le camp s'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque de le laisser hurler à tout le monde ce qu'il avait vu. J'étais piégé. Il sembla s'énerver en retour.

\- T'as une queue de Pokémon qui te sort du derrière, en plus de ton comportement extrêmement suspicieux, alors oui, je crois que ça me regarde ! J'ai toujours su qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait chez toi, maintenant je sais que j'avais raison...

Il s'approcha encore d'un pas et je reculai précipitamment.

\- Que j'ai une queue ou pas, ça me regarde. Tu ne sais rien de moi et je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre!

La chaleur qui s'accumulait derrière moi me prouvait qu'Elle était en activité. Je tentai de me calmer mais ça devenait compliqué avec cet abruti qui refusait de lâcher le morceau.

\- Les filles sont au courant ? demanda-t-il d'un ton suspicieux avant de se répondre à lui-même. Non, sûrement pas. C'est ton petit secret, non ? Et t'aurais plutôt intérêt à ce que ça le reste, sinon tu risquerais de te faire chasser de partout à coups de pierres.

Non mais je rêvais ou il était en train d'essayer de me faire du chantage, là ? Enragé, ce fut cette fois moi qui m'avança d'un pas dans sa direction, ma flamme caudale brûlant plus fort que jamais.

\- Tu veux le dire à tout le monde ? Très bien, fais-toi plaisir ! C'est pas comme ça que tu obtiendras quoi que ce soit de moi ! lui crachai-je.

\- Pfff, je veux rien de toi, pauvre demi-Pokémon asocial. Tu me fais pitié, à vrai dire. Maintenant, je comprends pourquoi t'as jamais eu d'amis. Tu te sens pas trop seul la nuit avec tes Pokémon ? Enfin, t'as ton Arkan pour te tenir chaud j'ima...

Je ne le laissai pas finir et me jetai sur lui. Mon poing s'écrasa sur sa joue gauche avec un bruit satisfaisant, mais ce faisant j'avais perdu mon équilibre et nous roulâmes au sol. Je levai un poing une nouvelle fois, le serrant si fort que mes griffes me rappelèrent leur existence en s'enfonçant dans ma chair. Je changeai alors d'idée et attrapai ses deux mains dans une seule des miennes avant de placer mes griffes libres sous son cou :

\- La queue n'est pas la seule nouveauté...

Il gigota sous moi, l'air très mal à l'aise. J'adorais cette expression sur son visage. Je m'efforçais de la graver dans ma mémoire afin qu'elle puisse me remonter le moral à l'avenir. Je vis sa pomme d'Adam monter puis redescendre alors qu'il déglutissait.

\- Rei... commença-t-il.

Je grattai doucement son cou de mes armes naturelles pour bien lui faire comprendre qui commandait ici et répondis d'une voix presque mielleuse :

\- Oui?

\- Tu... tu me fais mal, lâcha-t-il tandis que j'observais un filet de sang couler le long de son cou.

Je l'avais apparemment entaillé sans m'en rendre compte.

\- C'est ta punition pour toutes les fois où je voulais te frapper mais me suis retenu, l'informai-je en me penchant davantage vers lui.

Ses yeux étaient écarquillés et je lisais la peur au fond d'eux. C'était un sentiment à la fois dégoûtant et plaisant à observer. Quelque chose au fond de moi me hurlait de continuer à entretenir cette terreur. Je ne voulais pas m'arrêter de toute façon, ce n'était pas assez. Il avait tenté de me faire chanter, il méritait bien plus grande humiliation, une qui le ferait taire à tout jamais. J'attrapai son visage entre mes griffes et il se statufia alors que je pressais mes lèvres comme les siennes. Il ne bougeait plus, ne respirait même plus alors que je l'embrassais de force. Ah ! C'était qui le minable maintenant ? Il n'était pas prêt d'oublier ça, et j'étais certain que plus jamais il n'entrerait dans ma chambre désormais. Je redressai finalement la tête, sentant un sourire s'afficher sur mon visage. Malgré l'expression dégoûté sur son visage, il n'avait pas compris la leçon car il cracha :

\- T'es peut-être vraiment malade après tout. Totalement cinglé, ton cerveau doit être Pokémon aussi.

\- Et ça te dégoûte, c'est ça ? m'amusai-je en agrippant son visage plus fortement avec mes griffes, traçant des sillons sanglants dans sa peau. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire, le dire à tout le monde ? Ou t'enfuir de cette chambre la queue entre les jambes ?

Il n'osa pas répondre immédiatement en voyant mes doigts aiguisés sur son visage mais le fit tout de même, le regard haineux :

\- Tu es mal placé pour parler de queue entre les jambes, tu es le seul ici à réellement pouvoir le faire, demi-Pokémon.

\- Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, me moquai-je en me penchant à nouveau vers lui.

Je continuai en lui chuchotant à l'oreille, je me fichais de ce que je lui révélais à présent et voulais juste lui faire peur et l'humilier davantage :

\- Ma nature de demi-Pokémon m'octroie aussi d'autres avantages, très utiles...

\- Comme quoi ? Manger des croquettes et pouvoir lever la patte contre des arbres?, tenta-t-il, même si je sentais qu'il n'était pas aussi confiant que ce qu'il tentait de montrer.

\- Comme pouvoir comprendre les Pokémon et parler avec eux, lui dis-je à voix basse avant de relever la tête pour savourer son expression.

Son visage reflétait encore de la surprise, le pauvre, ce n'était pas sa journée aujourd'hui. Il n'arriva pas à prononcer une phrase entièrement malgré de nombreuses tentatives. Je souris plus amplement avant de voir la porte près de nous s'ouvrir d'un coup pour laisser rentrer une nouvelle personne. Étant toujours sur Neil et la queue à l'air, ce n'était pas à mon avantage du coup. N'importe qui aurait hurlé et serait parti en courant mais pas lui. Non... pas Lui. Il balaya la chambre du regard, avant de déclarer :

\- Dereck... toujours à foutre le bordel partout où tu passes. Bon, tu vas laisser ton petit copain et me suivre bien gentiment, on rentre à la maison.

Je me redressai prudemment... Mes Pokéballs étaient avec l'infirmière Joëlle et il avait les siennes sur lui. Je n'avais clairement pas le niveau de le combattre et il bouchait la seule sortie... Pourtant, la confiance en moi acquise grâce à Neil se manifesta sans mon accord :

\- Jamais.

\- Et je suis pas son petit copain, se plaignit Neil. Ce fou essaie de m'agresser.

Je vis ses yeux se plisser, il devait réfléchir à la meilleure façon de gérer ça sans rameuter non plus tout le centre Pokémon. Si je me mettais à crier, je risquais trop gros... J'allais devoir m'en sortir par moi-même. Je songeais à mes Pokémon pour me rendre encore plus fort et fis un pas en direction de Lui.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je n'irai nulle part avec toi. J'ai décidé de vivre ma vie maintenant. Et en dépit de ce que tu veux, je suis Rei maintenant.

\- Un demi-Pokémon cinglé... murmura Neil en se relevant lui aussi.

Il serra les poings, faisant se dresser tous les poils de ma nuque, et jeta un regard froid à Neil :

\- Toi, casse-toi d'ici. Et si tu parles de ça à qui que ce soit, je saurais où te trouver...

Neil hocha la tête sans réfléchir et fonça vers la sortie. Quelque part, ça m'énervait qu'il ait réussi si facilement là où j'avais échoué mais ce n'était pas mon problème. J'étais seul avec Lui.

\- Dereck, arrête de faire l'enfant et suis-moi.

Je serrai les poings à mon tour, sentant mes griffes s'enfoncer dans mes paumes. Lorsque je m'exprimais, ma voix était sous-tendue par une sorte de grondement :

\- Justement, je ne suis plus un enfant. Et j'ai le droit de décider de ce que je veux faire de ma vie. Tu ne me contrôles plus ! m'énervai-je sur la dernière phrase.

Ce n'était sûrement pas une bonne idée face à Lui, mais je n'en pouvais plus qu'il me pourchasse comme ça, ni de la façon dont il me traitait.

Non, pas une bonne idée du tout, compris-je en le voyant lever une main tout en s'approchant de moi. Je voulus combattre la peur mais elle fut plus forte que moi, je baissai la tête et fermai les yeux, prêt à encaisser, par habitude, quand je sentis finalement sa main tomber sur moi. Ses mains en fait. Ses deux bras passaient derrière mes épaules et quand j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais contre lui...

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué Dereck. Et quand je te retrouve enfin, tu es avec ce... C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu sortes...

Je restais figé, totalement pris au dépourvu par le déroulement inattendu des événements. Il m'avait piégé dans son étreinte, et toute ma force semblait avoir disparu.

\- C'est pas ce que tu crois, tentai-je faiblement, comme si ce qu'il pensait de moi ou de Neil avait de l'importance - bien sûr que non, mais je ne savais plus quoi dire.

\- Je... Tu dois vraiment rentrer à la maison. Je ne peux pas prendre de risques supplémentaires.

Il me serra si fort que j'aurais sans doute suffoqué si je n'étais pas... plus fort que la moyenne. Il était devenu fou ? Il recula son visage et plongeai ses yeux dans les miens. Je pouvais apercevoir mon reflet apeuré qui luisaient face à moi. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais si peur de lui ? Je tremblais... Question stupide, je savais pourquoi. Et ce n'était pas seulement lui qui me faisait peur.

\- Non... émis-je faiblement, sans toutefois tenter de me dégager. Ne me force pas... ne m'oblige pas à... Je ne veux pas redevenir lui, réussi-je finalement à prononcer au bout de ma troisième tentative.

\- Tu seras toujours... mon petit Dereck, souffla-t-il avec une douceur que je n'avais jamais vu en lui.

J'avais beau secouer la tête, dire ce que je voulais, il refusait de m'écouter. Je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne et je n'étais pas lui... Je tentai de le dire à voix haute mais les mots refusèrent de sortir. J'ouvris la bouche encore une fois, ne voulant pas abandonner, mais aucun mot n'en sortir, car ils furent stoppés par les lèvres de Yushin qui vinrent se plaquer contre les miennes. Quoi ?! Mon cerveau parut s'arrêter et le temps s'éternisa alors qu'il m'embrassait de force. Mes bras étaient plaqués le long de mon corps et je ne semblais plus rien maîtriser.

C'était impossible, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Je n'arrivais plus à bouger un muscle, incapable de riposter et m'esquiver alors que ma vision devenait plus sombre. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que je ne voie plus rien. Seul restait cette désagréable sensation sur ma bouche en continuel mouvement forcé. Il ne s'arrêtait donc jamais? J'ouvris finalement les yeux pour m'apercevoir que je ne voyais pas grand chose. Mais je voyais... Il faisait sombre mais une paire d'oreilles jaune se dandinait devant mes yeux alors que ma bouche était encore occupée. Je me levai d'un coup et cette terrible chose disparut. En allumant la lumière, je me rendis compte que j'étais toujours dans ma chambre, mais avec tous mes Pokémon... dont Chu sur le dos qui venait de faire une chute. Je m'essuyai la bouche et criai :

\- Mais ça va pas non ?!

Elle se mit à quatre pattes et grogna pour elle-même :

\- Mince, il s'est réveillé aujourd'hui. On peut pas avoir de la chance tous les jours apparemment...

The End !

* * *

_Entre nous, on appelle cette histoire Yureil, vous comprenez pourquoi x3_

_Nyu : Au final, Kai a aimé donc niveau punition, on peut mieux faire T_T_


End file.
